Elle les aime
by entre-ciel-et-terre
Summary: Draco Malfoy sort avec Hermione Granger, et cette dernière sort avec Ron Weasley?, seulement Draco est épuisé par cette situation et Hermione va devoir faire un choix, seulement comment choisir entre les deux hommes de sa vie? songfic, DMHG HGRW


**Note:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont toujours pas à moi. Les paroles (en italiques) sont de Nicole Croisille(J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de lui) et j'avoues que je ne connais cette chanson que de parole...

« Pourquoi tu fais ça Hermione ? Pourquoi tu me trahis ? Tu ne vois pas que tu nous détruis ? Mais merde Hermione, dis moi...dis moi pourquoi je ne te suffis pas, qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus hein?» mais Hermione ne répondit pas aux questions de Draco. Elles l'avaient plongé dans ses pensées et elle n'entendit même pas Draco partir en claquant la porte. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle sortait avec Draco Malfoy, ce qui avait surpris tous ses amis, un an qu'elle était également avec Ron Weasley. Elle savait que les deux jeunes hommes l'aimaient, elle savait également que Draco était possessif, seulement elle, elle avait besoin des deux pour vivre. Elle entendit des sanglots dans la pièce adjacente, cela lui brisa le coeur, mais elle ne pouvait pas promettre à Draco qu'elle n'irait plus voir Ron, parce que les promesses sont faites pour être tenues et qu'elle ne tiendrait jamais celle-ci. Elle entra dans la pièce où se trouvait Draco, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lorsqu'elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras celui-ci la repoussa. «ça peut plus durer Hermione, ça fait trop mal de savoir que dès que j'ai le dos tourné,tu me trompes avec un autre, je n'en peux tout simplement plus alors il va falloir que tu fasses un choix Mione...».

_Ne me demandes pas pour la dernière fois  
Si enfin j'ai choisi entre toi entre lui  
Si je ne réponds pas, je sais tu partiras_

Mais l'ancienne gryffondor ne pouvait pas faire ce choix, parce qu'elle aimait les deux, parce qu'elle tenait autant aux deux, et qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se passer de Draco ou de Ron. C'était égoïste de sa part, elle les faisait souffrir tous les deux, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait juste pas être heureuse avec un seul des deux. Elle avait toujours aimé Ron, même si elle se l'était avoué que bien plus tard, et puis elle avait découvert un Draco totalement différent et en était tombée follement amoureuse. Au début, elle n'était sortit qu'avec Draco et en avait été heureuse, à cette époque Draco lui suffisait. Et puis, au fil du temps, son attirance pour Ron Weasley avait augmenté et quand le jeune rouquin lui avait avoué son amour pour elle, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé bien au contraire. Quand elle avait commencé à sortir avec Ron, ce dernier pensait qu'elle allait quitter Draco pour lui, puis il s'était résigné, il avait compris qu'il n'aurait jamais toute la place dans le coeur d'Hermione. Cela le faisait souffrir, mais ce n'était rien à côté de la douleur engendrée par la perte d'Hermione, alors il se taisait et profiter des moments ou «sa» mione n'était qu'avec lui. Draco lui, n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'Hermione ne serait plus jamais qu'à lui, il était tout simplement trop amoureux pour partager. Il voulait qu'Hermione quitte Ronald pour de bon, même s'il savait, au fond de lui, que la jeune fille ne le ferait jamais.

_J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de lui  
Voila la vérité  
J'ai besoin de lui, j'ai besoin de toi  
Mais ça ne se dit pas_

Hermione était si bien avec les deux, elle profitait de ce que lui apportaient ses deux amants. Ron et Draco étaient à la fois différents et complémentaires et Hermione avait besoin des deux. Alors elle était avec les deux à la fois, parfois elle s'en voulait, mais des fois elle espérait qu'un jour, ils la comprendraient et qu'ils accepteraient ce fait. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait que même si Ron ne laissait rien paraître il souffrait autant que Draco de cette situation. Hermione n'avait pas choisi d'aimer deux hommes à la fois, c'était juste le cas, et elle ne pouvait pas changer cela. Elle avait simplement besoin d'être avec les deux pour être heureuse.

_Lui la tendresse, lui la douceur et l'insouciance  
Et toi la force, oui toi qui fais ce que tu veux  
Et moi entre vous deux je pouvais être heureuse_

Elle aurait voulu expliquer cela à Draco, mais elle se doutait que cela n'arrangerait rien, alors elle se contenta d'essayer d'apaiser la douleur de l'ancien serpentard, ce qui s'avérait difficile puisqu'elle en était la cause. Mais comment expliquer à un homme qu'il ne lui suffisait pas, qu'elle avait besoin d'un autre pour vivre et que cela ne changerait jamais? Certainement pas en lui disant comme ça, il fallait plus de diplomatie et de souplesse, mais pouvait-on vraiment être diplomate en annonçant ce genre de nouvelle? Hermione cherchait les mots justes pour ne pas blesser Dray, mais elle ne les trouvait pas, cela lui faisait mal de le faire souffrir parce qu'elle l'aimait d'un amour puissant, bien qu'il ne soit pas le seul homme de sa vie. Puis Hermione compris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais expliquer cela à Draco, qu'il ne comprendrait jamais cette situation parce qu'il préférait se dire qu'Hermione ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Alors, Hermione décida de lui prouver qu'elle l'aimait sincèrement, et le prit dans ses bras, à sa surprise Draco ne la repoussa pas cette fois, au contraire il la serra très fort dans ses bras.

_Je voudrais te le dire mais tu ne le comprendrais pas  
J'ai besoin de toi et d'un autre à la fois  
Tu crois encore que seul un homme a tous les droits  
Et qu'une femme n'a qu'un seul Dieu ou qu'un seul roi  
Pourquoi as-tu si peur de voir changer les choses_

Puis Draco se détacha d'elle, essuya ses larmes, se leva... «Hermione, j'en peux plus de cette situation, tu es incapable de faire ce choix alors je vais le faire pour toi: tu peux faire tes valises je suis sûr que Ronald se fera un plaisir de t'héberger...» il avait dit cela d'une voix tellement froide et distante que cela avait touché Hermione au plus profond de son âme, mais elle avait toujours su qu'un jour cela finirait ainsi, que l'un des deux craquerait. Alors, elle fit ce que Dray lui avait demandé, elle fit ses valises, sortit du manoir, et transplana sans se retourner. Si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait vu Draco qui l'observait derrière la fenêtre de leur chambre, elle l'aurait vu pleurer et murmurer «Adieu ma mione, si tu savais comme je t'aime». Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione arriva devant la petite maison de Ronald, elle savait que celui-ci l'attendait, il le faisait toujours, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'il s'apprêtait à la quitter comme draco l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Parce que les deux hommes ne pouvaient plus supporter cette situation et, sans se concertaient, ils avaient décidé de mettre un terme à cette mascarade...

FIN

**PS:** Merci de m'avoir lu.


End file.
